In modern surgical operating tables each mobile element is controlled by a motorized actuator, especially electrically powered, enabling the surgeon or an operator to effortlessly displace the controlled element.
Because of the multiplication of the mobile elements in relation to each other and thus the multiplication of the possible configurations of the table, numerous risks of collision of the elements with each other can occur. Similarly, the end elements can strike obstacles present in the operating room, especially the floor.
When such a collision occurs or immediately before such an occurrence, the movement of the operating table controlled by the user is interrupted. The stopping of the maneuver is often perceived by the user as a malfunction of the operating table. Moreover, such a stopping is difficult for the user to interpret because he helplessly encounters a request for displacement that he wants to execute but that he can not implement for mechanical reasons that he does not always perceive.
After an involuntary stopping of a maneuver, the user often acts blindly on the other controls available to him but nevertheless is unable to subsequently perform with certainty the maneuver that he initially wanted to implement.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide an operating table that prevents this user predicament when a collision occurs or risks to occur between an element of the table and a neighboring obstacle especially on the floor, or when there is the risk that two of the table's mobile elements might collide with each other.